Rehabilitated
by FourthHallow
Summary: After many years, Bellatrix Lestrange is no longer considered dangerous for the wizarding world. Narcissa comes to Azkaban to take her home.  Post DH, but Bellatrix survived.


The sound of footsteps echoed through the dark corridors of the most infamous prison. Azkaban was still dark, dementors were still near, but the lady walking here felt nothing of their usual coldness, hopelessness. Her heart was filled with joy she hasn't felt for ages... Her sister... Her dearest sister was coming home today.  
>If her heels were any lower, she'd be running to the location where her sister was. Still, her pace was quick and in a matter of minutes she found herself in front of a cell that her sister resided in. Only one guard, a wizard, was in front of it.<br>»Mrs. Malfoy?«, the guard asked cautiously, although he knew Narcissa's face very well. She has been in the newspapers almost every day through the last year, although on those photos she never smiled. They showed her sitting in court and her face was always either worried or stained with tears. Today, Narcissa wore a big smile.  
>»Yes. Is my sister in there?« Oh, how she wanted to push that guard away, open that door and hug her sister and take her away from this horrible place.<br>The guard nodded and handed Narcissa her sister's wand, along with some papers concerning the prisoner.  
>»Free to go.« With those words, he turned around and dissappeared in the darkness of the long corridor.<br>Barely able to hold the excitement inside, Narcissa slowly opened the door. She smiled instantly as she saw her sister, pale, but not starved, already dressed in rather good clothes and with her hair done, ready to go.  
>»Bella?«<br>Blonde's voice was soft, barely hearable. Stepping closer to her sister, Narcissa called again.  
>»Bella? Have you heard? It's over. You're free!«<br>There was no reply. Bellatrix hasn't even blinked. In no way has she aknowledged that her younger sister just stepped in.  
>»You do recognize me, don't you, Bella? I know it's been years, but the potions have been treating me well... How long has it been since the war? 25 years, wasn't it...?« She sighed, wondering if her sister will say anything. Something felt wrong.<br>»Bella... Shall we go away from here, love? Please? It's not good for you to linger on your past when it's all over. You must've heard the minister when he said that the rehabilitation programm has been working more than well! It was so wonderful to hear you were no loner that murderous Bellatrix the whole world knew... It was one of the best things I have ever heard... My Bella, back... Can you remember how happy we were as kids?« She sat next to her sister, embracing her lovingly. »You, Andy and me... Those were beautiful times, weren't they? Do you remember how we were flower picking? And singing? You always had a lovely voice, you know? Andy was always so jaleous of you...« Sighing, she looked at her sister.  
>»Bella...? Please, say something... Please!« Why was Bellatrix, a witch that was never able to hold still, now so... distant? Her black eyes were indeed no longer filled with that madness as they had been 25 years ago. Now shaking, Narcissa gently took Bella's chin and forced the older witch to look at her. Indeed... There was no more madness in them... No more hatred... There was nothing. Light was on, but it seemed that no one was home.<br>»Bella?«, she whispered, her eyes filled with tears. What have they done to her sister? Why wasn't she... alive? Her heart was beating, her blood was running through her veins, but it looked pointless. Her sister wasn't her sister anymore.  
>»Your wand, Bella? Surely you remember your wand... Come on, take it in your hand. The warmth will make you feel better, I promise you...« It was all in vain. Bellatrix was unable to recognize the words that were said to her. She only heared orders. These were not orders.<br>Crying, Narcissa let her sister go and dropped her gaze on the papers the guard has given her. She started reading what was written, although it was hard as the letters kept dancing before her eyes. Her hands were trembling so much that it was a miracle she was even able to hold the papers.  
>With every word she read, her heart broke even more.<p>

_...went through therapies... ...healers say methods will not have permanent injuries... ...punished for her behaviour and rudeness... ...locked with the dementors for a year... ...released and put back into her cell... ...more sessions... ...doubled the dozes of the potions and medicine... ...was fighting again... ...locked for two years with the dementors... ...released and more tame than before... ...effect of the punishment is good... ...even more therapies... ...stopped swearing... ...stopped threatening... ...started listening to the guards... ...behaviour improved... ...started eating again... ...still taking medicine and potions... ...only six sessions in a week... ...possible release in a few years... ...no longer fighting... ...the ammount of medicine and potions reduced... ...started to obey guards... ...dementors no longer needed..._

Under all those words, large bold letters were written, causing Narcissa to scream in pain as her heart tore in two.

**REHABILITATION COMPLETE****  
>prisoner status: harmless<strong>

How was she unable to see the traces of different curses on her sister's thin arms? The clothes was probably hiding the rest of them, cast over and over again...  
><em>...sessions... ...therapies...<em>  
>»Lies! All lies! You destroyed my sister...« She hissed to no one, setting the papers on fire. »YOU DESTROYED HER!« Fighting against her tears and sobs, she hugged Bellatrix tightly, not yet wanting to let her go. Altough knowing it won't help, she started talking how things have changed... how the world now is a better place... how Draco got married and has a son... But nothing helped. Bellatrix was simply gone. Not dead. Just harmless/.  
>»I know you wouldn't want them to win this, Bella... That is why I will do what I will do...« Kissing her sister's forehead, Narcissa picked up Bellatrix's wand and pointed it directly at her older sister's chest.<br>»You fought well... He would've been proud of you... I miss you, Bella... Hopefully, we shall see each other in the afterlife...«  
>Narcissa took a deep breath, remembering that Bellatrix would be thankful for not letting the world how pathetic she was now... Barely alive... Gone for ages...<br>»I love you.«  
>This was the only way to save her sister's pride.<br>»Avada kedavra.«


End file.
